Quixotically Striking
by JackMannequin
Summary: The life and love of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. Bonded by coincidence or perhaps something stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello there to all readers! This is my first FF about Teddy/Victoire. As well all know, J.K. Rowling created these characters, I am simply interpreting their stories for my/your entertainment and enjoyment. Reviews would be nice! **

**Prologue**

The Final Battle changed their lives forever. One, with a special ability to change his appearance, is an orphan after just a week in the world. The other, a family deeply affected by the times of the Dark Lord's resurrections. Relatives scarred with injuries unthinkable, and an uncle gone forever. Out of the ashes of death comes new life.

**Chapter One**

Shaken and bloodied, a scrawny young man with messy hair, emerald green eyes, and a notable lightening scar apparated to the boundary of the home of the Tonks family. It was hardly going to be easy to tell Andromeda Tonks that her daughter and son-in –law were dead, murdered in the cross fire of battle.

Looking ahead of him, Harry Potter could hardly believe that he was going to be able to walk all the way to the top of the stairs. The red door stared at him, and Harry blinked trying to get the images of blood stained bodies out of his head. Reaching out with a shaky hand, the young man knocked three times firmly on the door, waiting patiently for a response. He didn't have to wait long when a distraught Andromeda Tonks came to the door.

**"Harry? Is it over then? You-Know-Who, is he gone? Where's my Dora? Where's Remus? What's happened?"** the questions spewed out of the elder woman at an alarming rate. She gazed at Harry's shaky demeanor and could see that he was about to fall over.

The young man could hardly react to the woman's questions. The mantra of _'They're dead, Teddy's orphaned.'_ Flashed through his mind, causing his stomach to roll around and clench in disgust. He gritted his teeth to stop from emptying his stomach onto her shoes.

The silence was palpable and Mrs. Tonks finally realized what he wasn't able to say. Clutching the doorframe, her hand flew to her mouth in horror and her knees grew weak. Harry suddenly snapped into action, grabbing hold of the woman and guiding her into her home and to the first available chair—a flowery love seat.

**"No! They can't be g-gone!"** she sobbed, clinging to the young man's cloak. Harry sat down on the couch and held her properly, tears escaping his eyes.

**"I'm so s-s-sorry Mrs. Tonks."** He said in a shaky voice. **"I should've been there to help them out but there was so much going on at once and I was someplace else."** Harry explained, his heart aching.

**"Nonsense Harry, don't you go on blaming yourself. They knew what they were getting themselves into."** Andromeda said, shaking her head, wiping her eyes and then smiling sadly at the young man. She glanced down at the floor and then up to the ceiling as she heard a baby wailing.

**"It's Teddy."** She sniffled standing up and fidgeting with her robes. **"I was just about to finish putting him to bed and everything…"**

Harry stood up and put his hand to her elbow. **"Let me help with him, please."** He insisted looking to her in a pleading manner, wanting to see the baby and to let him know that everything was going to be alright.

The devastated woman nodded and began to lead Harry up the stairs and to the makeshift nursery in the spare bedroom. Squalling in his crib was the baby Teddy Lupin, his hair shifting from all arrays of color. Andromeda let out a cry and turned to the door.

**"Excuse me a moment, dear. I can't stay here."** She said, closing the door and leaving Harry alone with the baby. The young man stepped towards the crib and smiled down at the little bundle below him.

**"Hey there Teddy."** He said in a soft tone, offering the baby his finger to hold onto. It was hard to not start crying like Andromeda had, because the baby looked so similar to his departed parents. Harry wondered what it must've been like if Sirius was in this exact same situation. The young man felt a sense of godfatherly pride swell within him and he knew that along with Andromeda, they would have to raise Teddy to be the best young wizard that he could be.

**"We're going to make your parents proud."** Harry informed the little baby and watched as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Celebrate We Will: For Life is Short but Sweet for Certain**

Andromeda Tonks felt her eyes automatically tear up as she continued on cutting the onions in Molly Weasley's kitchen. She had volunteered for the task since it would mask any true tears that threatened to escape all afternoon as she had been playing outside with her grandson before they departed for the Burrow for a memorial supper as they had attended last year.

Finishing up with the chopping, Andromeda reached for the nearest towel to wipe at her face both of the tears and the sweat she had accumulated from her labor and glanced around for Teddy who had been playing with George, Neville and Luna in the sitting room.

She smiled as she watched the group play Exploding Snap whilst George had just had a crown of flowers placed upon his head by the dreamy eyed Luna Lovegood. The two-year old clapped his hands in delight and reached out for a giant peacock quill, a visible tuft of hair changing various colors in all the excitement.

Molly Weasley stopped her bustling around to watch her children along with Andromeda and beamed over to the woman. **"He's sure a bundle of joy isn't he?"**

Andromeda nodded smiling to Molly. **"Yes, he certainly makes life interesting for me."** Teddy Lupin was definitely his parent's son. Along with gaining the unique ability of Metamorphmagi, or appearance shifting, from his mother, he also got her clumsiness but his father's sense of mischief.

Andromeda was brought out of her day dream by the sound of Molly's curious clock as Ron , Ginny and Arthur's hand moved from work and headed towards home. Like a timer, three men walked in through the door.

**"Hawwy! Hawwy! Hawwy!"** Teddy had discovered that his godfather had come home from work and rushed over to him with a purple bonnet on his head.

Harry chuckled at the toddler noting that he still hadn't mastered the pronunciation of his R's, and lifted him into his arms, hugging him close. **"Hello Teddy have you been a good boy?"**

The little boy nodded furiously. **"Uh huh, I'm a good boy."**

**"He did manage to knock over the basket of shoes about six times today though." **Molly Weasley called out and all the adults started laughing while Teddy's face turned a brilliant red.

Andromeda's heart melted at the sight of her grandson's embarrassment and she went to kiss Harry's cheek politely before taking the toddler out of his arms and went to go sit at the table. Teddy clung to his grandmother, sticking his thumb comfortably back in his mouth, while his cheeks returned to a normal color.

Andromeda removed the bonnet to stroke Teddy's hair in a comforting manner as everyone greeted one another and asked about each other's day. It was fantastic that she and Teddy were blessed to having so many people that cared about them especially on a specifically difficult day.

**"Ginny have you heard about Fleur? Did she go to St. Mungo's yet?"** Andromeda called out, looking to the young red headed woman who had since molded to Harry's side. Ginny looked over to Andromeda and replied, **"Yes, Bill took her around midday. But they haven't told any of us if she's had the baby yet."**

Andromeda nodded back and thought to the last time that she had seen Fleur and looked like she was ready to pop. Molly walked over to her husband and held onto her tightly and Andromeda knew that the woman was probably excited and nervous for her first grandchild as she had been a year ago.

Soon everyone was settled down to dinner and Teddy was being his normal excitable self and sat between George and Harry and across from Ron. That probably wasn't the best spot for the vivacious tyke which was later proved by the mini food fight that ensued halfway through the meal. While Andromeda was wiping mashed potatoes out of her grandson's hair, a silvery irish wolfhound came into view and looked right at Molly and Arthur Weasley.

**"Fleur's had a girl, Victoire Gabrielle Weasley. They're both resting now, so if you want to come visit tomorrow, only five people at a time."** Bill's voice said, holding back the excitement that was apparent in his tone.

Everyone burst into applause, all the Weasleys congratulating each other. Andromeda went to Molly, hugging the woman close and rubbing her back in a comforting manner as Molly had burst into tears of joy.

Teddy looked around in confusion at the commotion and tugged at Harry's trousers, wanting attention from his godfather.

**"Hawwy?"**

Harry bent down to Teddy's height and smiled knowing that he must be confused by all the excitement in the room. **"Your first friend was born today. Fleur had a baby girl."** The young man explained.

The boy blinked, still confused over it all. **"Fwiend?"**

Harry nodded and ruffled the boy's hair. **"That's right Teddy, a friend. Just wait and see; the two of you will be really close."** He then stood up to his regular and glanced to Andromeda who gave him a knowing look. Teddy and Victoire - would they be more than friends?


	3. Chapter 3

"Teddy! Your Gran said no woods!" Victoire Weasley shouted as she toddled after her best friend in the whole wide world.

"And I want to play in the woods so I'm going." Teddy retorted, walking determinedly into the leafy foliage, his teal hair disappearing from Victoire's sight.

The little auburn girl paced back and forth, glancing into the forest and then back at Mrs. Tonks' house thinking about how much they would get into trouble if they disobeyed her orders. There was a crack of a branch that frightened Victoire and she ran after Teddy calling his name.

Meanwhile, Teddy was headed towards his safe haven; a fort that he and Harry had secretly made when his grandmother was out of the house running errands. He had everything that an eight year old could want – Butterbeer, Chocolate frogs, and loads of toys and trinkets that he liked to keep safe from being thrown out by his Gran.

Settling down in an old plush cushion that he had nicked from the neighbours before their trash was collected, Teddy grabbed for a Chocolate Frog and looked down at the Wizarding card.

'Harry Potter: 'The Boy Who Lived'

There was a description beneath but Teddy basically knew it by heart after getting the first twenty Harry Potter cards. Nonetheless, the boy slipped it into his pocket for safe keeping just as Victoire came into the fort.

"Y'know I coulda died out there." She said, crossing her arms and giving the boy an 'I'm-not-amused' face.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "You're a drama queen."

Victoire stuck out her tongue and plopped down in one of the cushions that wasn't completely covered with dirt and reached for a Chocolate Frog herself.

"Ugh, I got Dumbledore again!" she exclaimed, pouting and looking over to Teddy. "You collect these, right?"

Teddy nodded and held out his hand for his 37th Dumbledore. Victoire passed him the card and then took her hand back clasping her hands together, and sitting neatly on her cushion as if she were a regal queen.

The pair sat in silence enjoying their treats when Teddy finally spoke up.

"Why do you always sit like that? You look like an old person."

Victoire made a face and replied, "Because I'm a lady and this is how ladies sit."

Teddy rolled his eyes and started to pick up another frog but then put it down when he thought of something for the pair to do.

"Alright c'mon Miss Proper, we're going to the creek." He announced standing up and taking Victoire's hand, leading her out of the fort and into the woods again.

"What's at the creek?" Victoire asked tentatively following Teddy, careful not to trip over a root and end up in a pile of mud.

"A waterfall, fish, bugs…" the boy started to list things off when Victoire freaked out at the last one.

"BUGS? Ewwww! I'm not going!" she protested trying to take her hand away from Teddy but he only held onto her hand harder causing Victoire to wince.

"It'll be fun! Promise." Teddy said, giving the girl a bright smile and she sighed. Looking back up the path to the woods and then the path that was leading to this horrific sounding creek, Victoire decided that she would rather be with her best friend than in a stuffy house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hold my hand Teddy; I don't want to fall again."

Teddy Lupin smirked and took Victoire's hand firmly in his grasp. Looking down at her hand, Teddy could hardly believe that a hand could look so dainty.

"Something the matter?" Victoire asked, tilting her head to the side, wondering why Teddy was just staring down at their enclosed hands. After all, it wasn't the first time.

Teddy shook his head. "No, nothing. Sorry." He replied and began to guide her carefully along the cliff wall. Victoire let out a little gasp when she tripped over a stray root, falling into Teddy.

Teddy turned his body so that Victoire was against the wall and he stood in front of her protectively.

Both of them caught their breaths for a brief moment before Teddy spoke up. "Next time listen to me and wear trainers instead of those stupid sparkly sandals."

Victoire blinked up at him and pouted, "But they're cute!"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "They make you clumsier than usual."

Victoire stuck out her tongue at him and the pair continued their way down to the waterfall and small pond that it fell down into.

"We're going to have to get a little wet." Teddy said looking back at Victoire who seemed a bit wary about the whole idea.

"You were all for going when we were back at the house." He pointed out.

"That was before you dragged me through a forest, swamp, and down a bloody cliff!" Victoire protested as she stamped her foot in frustration.

Teddy arched his brow and replied, "When you're done with your tantrum I'll be in there." He turned and walked through the wall of water and out of sight. Victoire watched him go and started to fuss over how mad her mother would be. Over the years, she had so many clothes ruined because of all the adventures that Teddy dragged her along on. And now she had to make the same decision again – get into trouble with her best friend and have fun doing it, or turn around and head back to his grandmother's house and be miserable.

"I must be out of my mind." Victoire muttered to herself as she passed through the water wall and gasped at how cold the water was.

"Teddy?" Victoire called out, hearing her voice echo. The girl shivered, goose bumps forming on her skin as she called out her friend's name once more. Suddenly, she felt something snake around her waist from behind and a hand over her mouth. Victoire started squirming struggling away from her captor. She ran towards the opening again and ran through, stopping short before the thin path that lead up the cliff. "Help! Teddy, help me please!" she called out breathlessly. Teddy came walking out of the waterfall, doubled over with laughter.

Victoire looked at him, a sense of fury growing within her core. Teddy was trying to speak between his laughter. "Y-you shoulda…shoulda seen your…face." He said, straightening up and drying his eyes.

Victoire stormed towards Teddy and started smacking any inch of him that she could reach. "I-hate-you-Teddy-Lupin!" she said in-between between slaps.

"Oi! Oi!" Teddy said, grabbing a hold of Victoire's wrists and holding them firmly so that she wouldn't hit him anymore. She struggled again and said, "I can't wait until you go off to Hogwarts because then I won't have to deal with you for a whole year."

"You don't mean that." The boy said.

"Oh yeah?" Victoire kneed Teddy in groin and watched him fall to the ground, releasing her hands. "What do you think?"

The girl then proceeded to remove her sandals and strap them to her dress before climbing carefully back up the cliff and away from the groaning boy.


End file.
